


Lazy Morning

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [15]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Lazy Morning

One of the best parts of his morning was waking up to find Marianne pressed against his chest, her body against him, and her wings soft like flower petals laying partly over his legs. He wrapped his arm tighter around her slipping his hand up to cup her breast. She made a soft noise and moved backwards to get closer. She laid her smaller hand over his and shifted it so that his clawed fingers more fully covered her breast. 

Bog smiled as he pressed his lips to the top of her head, smelling deeply of her natural fragrance. She always made him think of warm sunshine and flowered fields. He had his eyes closed as he kissed the very tip of her pointed ear. 

Marianne giggled softly, whispering. “That tickles, Bog.” 

He chuckled. “I would say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie.” 

They both laughed quietly. 

They were quiet again. Bog shifted his hand away from her breast in order to pull the spider silk sheets up over them a little better. He stroked the back of his gnarled fingers along her wings, making Marianne shudder softly, a smile on her face. After adjusting the sheets, he wrapped his arm around her waist, but she snagged his hand, moving it back up to her breasts. She placed his hand back over one breast. 

“That's better.” She pushed her back and rear up against him as she got comfortable again. Bog jerked a bit as her hips bumped him just right. 

“Careful there,” he hissed. 

Marianne chuckled. “Happy this morning?” 

“Marianne! You are shameless.” 

She giggled wiggling her hips against his groin. “Yes, I am.” 

Bog tried to settle down to doze back off again, but she continued to shift and wiggle, making it very difficult to ignore. He snaked his hand down over her stomach; if she wanted to play that way then he could play too. One of his long gnarled fingers slipped under her nightgown. He smirked a little when he felt she had not put her panties on again last night. Perfect. 

She moaned softly when he touched her. She was already slightly wet, but as he moved his rough finger along her, feeling her body react to his touch, her breathing changed, becoming deeper. She started to pant as he rubbed the tips of his claws along her inner folds, touching the opening of her sex. His long finger stimulated her until her hips started thrusting in response. He grinned wickedly, he still could not believe how she reacted to him, that she desired his touch. 

He traced and licked her long pointed ear with his tongue, smiling when she practically purred. She groaned in deep low tones, thrusting her backside against him. She placed one of her hands to cover his where he touched her encouraging his stroking. 

He grabbed her ear with his teeth, not hard, but with enough pressure to make her gasp. He thrust two long fingers against her, flexing and arching the joints of his digits so that his claws almost entered her, just the tips tickling the warm flesh of her sex. 

She bucked with a deep gasp, her head lolling back against his shoulder. Bog rolled his tongue along the slender column of her neck as his fingers worked more vigorously to bring her to orgasm. 

He stroked his fingers more vigorously, her hips thrusting with his claws, her small hand tightening over the top of his, until he achieved the results he wanted of her. 

Marianne cried out his name as her body almost lifted off the bed, except for the fact that Bog's arms were around her and between her legs, keeping her body pressed up against him. 

“OH, BOG!!” 

One of her hands dug into the pillow under her head, the other covered his hand, tightening around his knuckles as she moaned and he continued to stroke easing another orgasm from her. 

He nibbled on her shoulder as she ground her rear against him. Her movements made him inhale sharply. He shifted his hips pulling her leg back over his hip. Marianne reached down between them, her fingers expertly finding his hard shaft, helping to guide him as she pressed her hips to him. Marianne moved forward a little, adjusting her position. Bog lifted her leg higher, his breath hitched as she helped to guide him, his tip touched her entrance, making his eyes roll and flutter. She was so wet, so ready for him, and then he thrust into her. 

Marianne cried out, exhaling on a deep moan as he entered her. Feeling him slide into her made her muscles contract as ripples of pleasure moved up her body like waves with each thrust of his hips. 

He wrapped his arm around her leg, holding it up as he pushed himself up on his other arm. He leaned against her, nipping her shoulder as his hips shoved, pushing his erection deep inside her. 

Marianne reached down, touching herself as Bog continued thrusting, bringing them both to the edge again. Bog groan as he watched her, her delicate yet calloused fingers touching herself was almost too much for him. 

She rotated her head, smiling as she looked back at him. Their tongues touched. He captured her mouth with his as their moans melded together. Bog rolled her onto her stomach, moving with her, keeping their bodies together. He pressed down on her, still buried inside her, his wings rattled behind him as he pushed into her. He thrust harder, wrapping his hands around hers as he hissed in her ear, “I love you.” 

Marianne leaned on her forehead for a moment, a deep moan of pleasure rumbled through her as she groaned. “Oh, Bog. I love you too.” 

They wove their fingers together as he thrust deep again until she was squeezing his hands crying out her back arched, hips curving up against his, her neck arching back as the moan escaped her lips with a deep lustful howl of his name. Bog held on tightly to her until he could no longer hold back and with a burst of pleasure he came, groaning her name through clenched teeth, snarling his orgasm. 

“Grrr...Marianne!!!” 

He collapsed against her their fingers still tangled together. They both panted together until their breath eased. Bog pulled out slowly; both of them jerked, groaning together as they were both so sensitive to each other. Bog pulled her close as he rolled off of her and onto his side, wrapping his arms tight around her. She snuggled in close, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. 

“It's too early to get up,” she mumbled, her body spent again and her husband warm beside her. He reached down to pull the spider silk sheets up over their bodies. “As always, my tough girl, you are correct. Too early.” 

They shared a soft mutual chuckle, Bog slowly running his claws through her hair. “Go back to sleep, my wife.” 

Marianne smiled happily closing her eyes after kissing his chest.


End file.
